Imprevisible
by Koto Miharu
Summary: Le había prometido una cita y ahora, después de aquel fatal rechazo, Atobe estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir aquella olvidada cita con Tachibana An. Atobe x An. Regalo para AngelQueenKirei.


_**U**_ _N__** P **__R__** E **__D__** I **__C__** T A**__ B __**L E**_

* * *

-_S_**ummary: "**Le había prometido una cita y ahora, después de aquel fatal rechazo, Atobe estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir aquella olvidada cita con Tachibana An" Atobe x An. Regalo para AngelQueenKirei.

_**-**__P_**areja: **Atobe Keigo/Tachibana An.

**-**_D_**isclaimers: **Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen a mi, todo es de Konomi Takeshi (Sino, Atobe y Yukimura serian míos para toda la eternidad)

_-N_**otas **_d_**e **_A_**utor: **Al fin lo termine. Espero que te guste Maca-senpai ;D El AtobexAn merece más amor, son tan awesome. (Oh, es el oneshot más largo que he hecho ;___;)

.

.

.

* * *

Los crepúsculos del atardecer se estaban desvaneciendo para dar comienzo a la fría, tranquila y oscura noche; las estrellas aún no comenzaban a esclarecerse a la vista y el sol pronto se ocultaría para dar comienzo a la magistral aparición de la luna.

Tachibana An caminaba apresuradamente por los tranquilos alrededores directo hacia su casa después de haber pasado la tarde en las canchas públicas de tenis. No podía llegar tan tarde, se lo había prometido a su hermano y ella siempre solía cumplir con cualquier mandato que su querido hermano le pidiera.

Aceleró el paso, no dispuesta a incumplir su promesa con su hermano mayor ¡Si se daba un poco más de prisa podría llegar! Por un momento deseó haber aceptado la oferta de Kamio, pero desechando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza se auto reprimió.

"_Tonta. No pienses en eso. Kamio-kun vive mucho más lejos, además yo puedo defenderme sola." _Era cierto, el de segundo año vivía mucho más lejos que ella, no quería ser una carga para el chico y su orgulloso carácter le impedía aceptar que tenía miedo en ese momento.

No. No lo aceptaría.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—Será el frio. —se dijo a si misma mientras apegaba más su chaqueta a su pequeño cuerpo, buscando calidez.

"_Hoy ha sido un día bastante largo." _Se dijo para sus adentros la pelirroja recordando los acontecimientos sucedidos alrededor del día. Ella, como muchos otros días, había ido a las canchas de tenis dispuesta a pasársela bien con su deporte predilecto y, entonces…Llegó él.

_Atobe Keigo._

An frunció el ceño ante el susodicho nombre, recordando vívidamente al arrogante y creído chico que había venido de la nada a desafiar a todo aquel que se encontrara alrededor.

_An se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos mirando los dobles que se estaban llevando a cabo entre dos chicos a cada lado. Estaba sentada en una postura reflexiva, mirando quien de los dos grupos tenía más posibilidades de ganar el partido._

"_Le voy al de camisa verde" Apostó mentalmente, ninguno eran tan fuerte como Seigaku o Fudomine, pero no eran malos jugando y se notaba que lo estaban disfrutando._

_En ese momento entró en escena un chico seguido de un intimidante grandulón. Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde los chicos estaban jugando y el chico de uniforme grisáceo los observó por unos momentos, antes de soltar una breve carcajada._

—"_Ore-sama creé que quizá encuentre algo de diversión aquí, pero eso será muy difícil de lograr ¿No lo crees, Kabaji?"_ —_preguntó el oji-gris a su acompañante arrastrando las palabras despectivamente. _

—"_Si."_ —_fue todo el monosílabo que el grandulón repuso._

_An vio como algunos de los muchachos que se encontraban a su lado se tensaban. Ella misma ante ese tono frunció el ceño, con algo de irritación. Decidió acercarse hacia donde yacía Atobe, mostrando su cara más dulce y encantadora._

—"_¿Quieres algo de ore-sama, preciosa?"_ —_preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia. La pequeña Tachibana le correspondió la sonrisa, algo forzada._

—"_Si. Antes que todo, mi nombre no es «preciosa». Soy Tachibana An, un gusto."_—_Atobe alzó una ceja, mientras la miraba con interés._

—"_El nombre de ore-sama es Atobe Keigo. Un placer «An-chan»"_—_dijo mientras remarcaba su nombre y el sufijo de confianza con un ligero tinte burlón. Ella hizo una mueca, más no dijo nada._

—"_Te reto a que derrotes a todos los que se encuentren en las canchas. Si lo haces, saldré contigo."_ —_Propuso sabiendo de antemano que el arrogante peli-gris no podría contra todos ahí. Atobe acepto mirando alrededor con suficiencia y, posteriormente, dando un paso adelante con su raqueta balanceándose con gracia._

—_"Bien. __Ore-sama debe suponer que es una promesa ¿Cierto? Espero que no te retractes, An-chan."_

_An sonrió triunfante. Aquel tío arrogante aprendería una lección…_

Recordando lo confiada que se encontraba en ese momento hizo que, quizá, se replanteará quien fue el que aprendió la "lección".

"Es la última vez que hago algo como eso…" Se dijo a si misma recordando como se había salvado por los pelos. Si Momoshiro y Kamio no hubieran llegado…

Escuchó ruidos.

La chica miró hacia todos los puntos cardinales, a pesar de no ser más que las siete y catorce minutos ella vivía en unas calles un tanto peligrosas, por lo que aún cuando normalmente había adultos, ancianos y niños correteando de un lugar a otro hoy no había nadie más que ella y unos pocos locales abiertos.

—Serán imaginaciones mías…—dejó que la frase fluyera sola. ¡Ya había llegado! Se apresuró en abrir la puerta, cerrar y saludar a su hermano alegremente.

* * *

An despertó de los brazos de Morfeo y se preparó para ir al instituto con rapidez –no queriendo llegar tarde-. Por alguna u otra razón, tenia un presentimiento raro, era como si algo importante fuera a pasar. En todo el día no había pasado nada interesante, simplemente había visto materias que ni le gustaban ni las odiaba. Fue algo monótono. Estaba esperando la hora para salir y poder juntarse en las prácticas del equipo para verlos jugar.

"_Kamio-kun y Ibu-kun son muy prometedores." _Pensó en cuanto oyó el timbre que significaba la terminación de las clases. Guardó con rapidez sus cosas para dirigirse hacia la salida, cuando caminaba para allá oyó voces un tanto _familiares. _Más específicamente, una voz que se le hizo _algo _conocida.

¡No podía ser! Allá frente a sus ojos estaba ÉL.

"_Imposible. ¿Qué diablos haría Atobe en una escuela pública?"_

—Ah, An-chan. Ore-sama te estaba esperando. —le saludó el chico con un movimiento de mano mientras se dirigía a ella con pasos elegantes y sofisticados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Atobe?—preguntó con incertidumbre y algo de rudeza.

—Que cruel, An-chan. Ore-sama solo te estaba haciendo el favor de venir aquí y deslumbrarte con su grandeza. —se mofó el chico mirándola altivamente. A los alrededores los cuchicheos no se hacían esperar.

« ¡No puede ser! ¡Aquel que habla con Tachibana-chan es Atobe Keigo de Hyotei!»

«No me lo esperaba ¿La hermana pequeña de Tachibana y el capitán de Hyotei?»

«Vaya, Tachibana-san es una chica con suerte. Cualquiera quisiera estar con Atobe-sama.»

Aquello no hizo sino empeorar la situación y agrandar la mirada creída de Keigo –y quién sabe, quizá su ego-. Si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar con muchos testigos, An le daría una bofetada a Atobe con todo lo que tenia, seria tan fuerte, que no podría pararlo como la última vez.

Tratando de mantener la calma, la muchacha volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué te trae a este instituto, Atobe? ¿No deberías estar en tus propias clases?—intentó razonar, aunque ya se podía dar una idea de porque estaba Atobe allí.

"_Espero que no sea lo que pienso…"_

—No te preocupes, ore-sama ya terminó las suyas y había venido a buscarte (para deslumbrar tu sol). O es que acaso…¿Ya se te olvido acaso _tu_ promesa?—preguntó socarronamente.

— ¿Q-Que? ¡Un momento! Habíamos dicho que solo si tu ganabas a todas las personas, pero perdiste contra Momoshiro-kun. Creo que es a otra persona quien se le olvidó la apuesta…—reclamó alterada mientras sus cejas se fruncían en la irritación.

—ore-sama lamenta decírtelo, pero tú habías dicho "todos los que se encuentren en las canchas" y aquellos dos de segundo vinieron mucho después de eso. —.

La pelirroja no tenia argumento fundamentado contra aquello. Estaba perdida. Atobe sonrió victorioso, mientras se acercaba al oído de la chica y musitaba con tono suave y melódico.

—Esta vez no puedes salvarte. —susurró con tono sensual. Ella se incomodó, mientras sus mejillas obtenían un notable matiz rosa y lo miraba con rabia.

—Hey, no pongas esa cara, al fin y al cabo tú fuiste la que retó a ore-sama—respondió ante la mirada fulminante de la pequeña Tachibana—En fin. Ore-sama irá a dejarte a tu casa. No vayas a huir, An-chan. Ore-sama tiene sus maneras de saberlo…—le dijo divertido, mientras prácticamente la llevaba a rastras a la lujosa limusina y escuchaba un escandalizado "¡Eso es acoso! ¡Acoso!" de parte de la chica a la vez que entraba en el coche cruzando los brazos en jarra y poniendo un gesto enfurruñado.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que esto me este pasando! —exclamó la chica airadamente en cuanto llegó a su habitación. Quería pedirle ayuda a Momoshiro o Kamio, que seguramente la ayudarían en gesto de compañerismo, pero claro, había un problema: An no lo haría.

La oji-azul siempre había sido alguien orgullosa, terca y feminista; no le gustaba pedir ayuda, preferencialmente ella misma quería salir de cualquier problema en que se estuviera metida por sí sola, después de todo, no quería ser sólo una mujer indefensa y le sentaría muy mal a su orgullo rebajarse a pedir auxilio a otra persona.

No pediría ayuda. Afrontaría ella misma aquel lio en que se había metido.

"_Solo es una cita" _Pensó momentáneamente mirando la ropa que se iba a poner, sinceramente solo iba a ponerse algo casual, no tenia caso ponerse guapa por salir con un tío engreído y arrogante, características que nunca le gustaron en los chicos.

"_Seguramente solo será algo momentáneo, estoy segura que después buscará a otra chica para seguir alardeando de su _«grandeza» _y me dejará en paz_." Con aquel pensamiento en mente se empezó a desvestir para ponerse una polera de tirantes azul oscura y unos pescadores. Se miró al espejo un momento, mientras dejaba su pelo semi-largo totalmente suelto y se iba a esperar a la pequeña sala. Agradecía profundamente que su hermano estuviera practicando con el equipo, An no sabía con qué cara mirarlo si la viera al lado del capitán de Hyotei.

El timbre sonó. Solo fue necesario una sola vez para que la chica se dirigiera a abrir la puerta. Encontró a Atobe, igual de atractivo que siempre, él cual le tendió la mano para que ambos se dirigieran a la esplendorosa limusina. Estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa vino tinto con los primeros botones abiertos.

An tenía que admitir que era hermoso por más insoportable que fuera, eso, de alguna o otra manera resaltaba su particular belleza.

—Y bien ¿A dónde vamos? —interrogó la chica hundiéndose sobre el costoso cuero de los asientos traseros. Solo se le ocurría que la llevaría a comer a uno de esos restaurantes caros o algo así, pero aún así tenía algo de curiosidad por lo que respondería.

Atobe no respondió exactamente como ella hubiera querido.

—Eso es un secreto. Tendrás que esperar. —remarcó las últimas palabras con voz y lenta y galante, de quien busca remarcar que aquello era confidencial y punto final.

Tachibana alzó una ceja.

— ¿Un secreto? —repitió.

—Sí. Para que te quede más claro, si quieres ore-sama puede repetirlo separando silabas. Es un se-cre-to ¿Lo comprendes, _An-chan_? —la mueca burlona no se hizo esperar para aparecer en el bello rostro del japonés; lástima que la pelirroja no estaba de humor para soportar el –mal- sentido del humor de Keigo. Así que, preparando su mano para que se estampara en el pómulo del chico la alzó con rapidez.

La marca rojiza nunca apareció. A decir verdad, la bofetada nunca ocurrió.

El japonés la había detenido con facilidad con una sola mano, después de todo, tenía mucha más fuerza que ella; más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que practicaba al tenis e iba a los gimnasios.

—No va a funcionar. El hecho de que intentes abofetear a ore-sama solo hace que seas mucho más interesante. Ore-sama creé que ya te aclaró que te ves preciosa cuando te enfadas. —le respondió encantadoramente mientras ella se tranquilizaba, total, no ganaría nada más que el chico siguiera mofándose hablando cosas absurdas. Optó por permanecer en silencio.

El resto del viaje estuvo en silencio, un silencio particularmente bastante cómodo y agradable. Atobe miraba hacia la ventana del lado izquierdo donde se encontraba con aspecto pensativo, de quien piensa detenidamente algo de suma importancia. An se encontraba del lado contrario de la ventana, de vez en cuando no podía evitar echar miradas furtivas hacia Atobe, después de todo estaba más que impresionada de que pudiera mantener su bocaza cerrada por más de cinco minutos sin hablar de tonterías o auto idolatrarse.

—Ya hemos llegado. —dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que salieran del coche. Atobe habló de algo con el chofer que no pudo -ni le interesaba- llegar a escuchar mientras que éste salía después de un momento del punto en que se encontraban en ese instante.

* * *

Si. Sorprendida era un buen término para reflejar el estado de su rostro.

Era un lugar hermoso.

Parecía un una obra de arte sacada de un cuadro. Los suaves tonos amarillentos y anaranjados inauguraban los comienzos de crepúsculos, el sol alzándose con orgullo se reflejaba por entre las nubes dándole un aspecto menos chillón; más cálido y agradable. Desde aquel lugar An pudo contemplar el suave caer de las hojas de los árboles y el agradable sonido que hacían; podía visualizarse el comienzo del florecimiento de flores que en aquella época no florecían.

Por primera vez desde que estaba con Atobe, fue capaz de sonreír con alegría.

Si. La chica sonrió mientras alejaba los cabellos rojizos de su cara que se movían al compas del viento.

—Este es el lugar preferido de ore-sama. Así que siéntete realizada de verlo—dijo de la nada mientras se quedaba viendo el paisaje cerrando los ojos con satisfacción, An no fue capaz de refutarle o irritarse de su arrogancia en la última frase.

Simplemente no pudo.

Pasó el tiempo sin que An o Atobe intercambiaran palabras, ya que no eran necesarias. Hasta que pasados unos cuarenta y cinco minutos ella decidió romper el hielo preguntándose una cuestión que se había planteado mirando el paisaje que ante ellos se extendía.

—Atobe, dime… ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —indagó después de un tiempo. Esta vez ella había hecho una pregunta con tono suave, esperando una respuesta del peli-gris. Él la volteó a ver, sus facciones varoniles se habían suavizado mientras la miraba fijamente y una sonrisa irónica luchaba por aparecer en su semblante.

—Simplemente eres diferente. —puntualizó. Por un momento ella se sintió con un poco de incertidumbre ante aquella vaga y breve contestación.

—Bueno, no sé si debo tomar eso como un halago o insulto pe—se detuvo—Oh, creo que ya comprendo ¿Es porque te rechace, verdad? Esto es solo un desafío para aumentar tu ego. —respondió de la nada.

Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender la idea no había sido de su agrado en demasía. Ella _no_ debería esperar más de alguien como él, pero se sintió inexplicablemente extraña, lo cual era absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que lo que ella más quería era que él la dejara en paz.

"_Estoy hecha un lio"_

—No se puede negar. Sinceramente ore-sama también lo pensaba, sin embargo, ore-sama pensó que al salir contigo todo acabaría. —una carcajada suave se dejo salir de sus finos labios—Lo más irónico es que solo te has hecho más interesante para ore-sama, pequeña An-chan—.

La mencionada prefirió guardar silencio y se quedó viendo al peli-gris. Por alguna razón, al mirarle desde tan cerca había quedado en un trance profundo mirando sus ojos; aquellos ojos de un gris oscuro como el acero. Esos ojos tenían una expresión que destilaba altivez, suficiencia y frialdad.

Por alguna razón se le hicieron hermosos, como él.

—Sera mejor que nos demos prisa. —respondió de pronto Atobe de la nada, recibiendo por respuesta un "¿Qué?" de su acompañante con extrañeza.

—Ore-sama no puede creer que tú pensarás que solo estaríamos aquí. Andando, después de todo aún quedan muchas paradas.

Tachibana An pensó que después de todo Atobe Keigo no era el tío desagradable que parecía. Seguramente tendría una faceta oculta de los demás; ante este pensamiento An sonrió pensando que quizá podría poner en práctica esta teoría.

¡Por supuesto que esto no probaba que a ella le gustara!

¿O sí?

* * *

_"¿Qué haces? Te ves más despistada de lo normal."_

_"Solo recordaba. Aquella primera vez que nos conocimos…"_

_"No has cambiado."_

_"Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme. Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre, Keigo. Ni siquiera has dejado de usar esa forma de hablar tuya en tercera persona"_

_"Hey, hay cosas que siempre perduran, aún después del casamiento…Pero ore-sama supone que has cambiado en algo, pequeña An-chan."_

_"¿Y se puede saber que es ese cambio que __«ore-sama» __ha descubierto?"_

_"Cada vez estas más preciosa. Sobretodo cuando te sonrojas -como ahora- ante la belleza y magnificencia de ore-sama"_

_"...baka..."_

* * *

¿Quién hubiera dicho que la hermana pequeña de Tachibana Kippei se casaría con el millonario capitán de Hyotei?

Si a Tachibana An le hubieran dicho que su vida terminaría ligada con el arrogante, creído y narcisista Atobe Keigo lo más seguro es que hubiera largado a reír ¿Como no hacerlo? Jamás le habían gustado los niños ricos de mama que se creían la gran cosa, nunca se puso a pensar siquiera en entablar una relación con alguno de ellos, simplemente era absurdo y tonto imaginarlo, pero entonces, llego él…

Atobe Keigo había sido la excepción a la regla.

Atobe mostraba una faceta distinta cuando estaba con ella, por supuesto, no se volvía alguien cursi o tierno, _eso_ _simplemente no iba con él (_como pensó –y piensa- la chica)_, _pero, por quizá un momento ella lograba descifrar los significados ocultos tras sus sarcásticas y burlonas contestaciones provocativas. Había logrado ver en sus ojos la diversión y la alegría que en ellos se manifestaba, ése ligero brillo que iluminaba sus ojos por una milésima de segundo lo había comprobado.

Quizá esa era la forma que tenia de manifestar un «te quiero.» de su parte.

Ambos discutían mucho. Ella formulaba acidas e irónicas respuestas y él las replicaba sin perder su carisma y de forma burlona. Habían pasado tanto tiempo de aquella manera que se había vuelto una costumbre, algo cotidiano y que los entretenía de diversas formas.

Ojos azul cielo se fundían con los grises aceros de él y, de aquella manera, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que a pesar de algunas diferencias que hacían que chocaran en algunos puntos de vista eran _parecidos; _las dos caras de una moneda y las dos facetas de una persona; tan parecidos y diferentes que creaban un equilibrio idóneo.

_Era obvio que ambos se complementaban._

* * *

_**O **__w a r i…_

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
